


Last Night On Earth

by MsWriterPerson



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: M/M, Pre-Kerberos Mission
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-18
Updated: 2018-02-18
Packaged: 2019-03-20 16:35:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,364
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13721694
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MsWriterPerson/pseuds/MsWriterPerson
Summary: The day before the mission, Shiro has something to tell Keith before he leaves.





	Last Night On Earth

“The rockets used for deep space travel have a different fuel compartment than the ones for launch, since it’s going to break off once we leave the upper atmosphere…” Shiro explained, his voice trailing as he noticed Keith staring down at the ground instead of the rocket. 

“It’s… really great, Shiro.” Keith’s voice was unsteady, lacking all the excitement that Shiro had hoped for. He had specifically wanted Keith to see the ship before he left for Kerberos, to show off the amazing adventure about to unfold. But the anticipation left a sour, empty taste in Shiro’s mouth as he saw the sadness on Keith’s face.

“Keith, is everything okay?” Shiro placed his hand on Keith’s shoulder, as Keith finally looked up to meet his gaze. His dark eyes glistened in the late afternoon light, pleading with Shiro. 

“It’s… fine.” Keith stammered, turning back away. “I’m really happy for you. You’ve always wanted to go to space.” His tone didn’t match his words, as Shiro’s heart fell a little further.

“Keith, do you…” 

“Hey! Shiro!” Matt called off in the distance, waving with his family. “We’re all going out to celebrate the launch tonight, you should come with us!” 

“Sure, I’ll be over there in a minute!” Shiro yelled back, as Keith began to walk away. Shiro quickly took his hand in his, squeezing it gently. “Keith, can you… can you wait for me at the shack tonight? I want to talk to you before I leave.” Keith didn’t look at him, but nodded curtly, sliding his hand free and walking back to his motor bike. 

The evening, one that Shiro had been looking forward to for months, now seems bleak and dismal. Putting on a brave face for the Holt family at dinner, smiling, enjoying the company, Shiro could feel something deep inside him ache. This was his last night on Earth for two years. He wasn’t supposed to feel this down. 

“I think I’m going to go ahead and head back, that you all for the meal.” Shiro politely adjusted himself, as Matt instinctively got up to see him out. “Hey, Matt, I’ve got a small favor to ask you.” Shiro whispered as they were out of the family’s earshot. “It’s really important.” 

The shack, Keith’s secret hideaway out in the desert, out of range of the Garrison, was cozy despite it’s destitute appearance. Keith rubbed his hand over the knife his father had left him, staring blankly at the unusual marking at the hilt. He had always kept it secret, but it was his greatest comfort when he found himself alone. But tonight he still felt upset, even with it in his hands. After tonight, he’d be on his own again. The one person that mattered would be millions of miles away. They wouldn’t even be on the same planet. 

Keith heard the dull roar of a motor bike outside, quickly sliding the knife into it’s usual hiding spot under the mattress. Peeking out the window, he saw Shiro say a few parting words to Matt, who rode away with a few nods. Keith hastily brushed out the wrinkles in his clothes before reaching for the door to let Shiro in.

“I was worried you weren’t at home, I didn’t see the lights on.” Shiro explained, squinting in the darkness of the late evening.

“I just lost track of time.” Keith lit a nearby lamp, offering a gentle glow to the small room. 

“I know It’s late, the Holts really like to talk.” Shiro didn’t know why he was making excuses, his eyes darting around the familiar room. 

“It’s fine. I was planning to spend the night here anyway.” Keith took a seat on the bed, which creaked with age. Shiro felt his heart speed up slightly, wondering what he should say.

“Keith, are you alright?” Shiro asked, thinking back to the afternoon.

“Yeah, I told you I’m fine.” Keith answered bluntly. “You said you wanted to talk to me, right? You should make it quick, you’ve got a big day tomorrow.” Keith’s words were lined with a faint bitterness.

“Keith, do you not want me to go on the mission?” Shiro asked directly. Keith’s eyes flashed with anger.

“How could you say that? You’ve always wanted to go to space, I’ve always known that. How could I not want you to go?” Keith stood up, staring intensely into Shiro’s eyes. “I could never imagine trying to take this away from you.” 

“That’s not what I meant, Keith.” Shiro tried to keep his voice calm and quiet. “It’s just you seemed really upset today, I thought… I thought maybe you didn’t want me to go.” 

“Shiro, this is your dream, I want you to be able to live your dream of going to space. I can’t stand in the way of that.” 

“Keith, I’m not asking about what it means, I’m just asking what you want. Do you want me to stay?” 

“I… I want…” Keith stuttered, unsure of what to say. Shiro slid his hand across Keith’s cheek.

“Keith, tell me what you want.” 

“I…. I don’t want you to go.” Keith mumbled finally. Shiro closed his eyes, pulling Keith in for a kiss. Keith tensed at the suddenness of it, but slowly relaxed, gliding his arms around Shiro. Shiro softly guided Keith down onto the bed, breaking off the kiss. 

“Keith, I have to go to Kerberos, but if it’s okay with you, I want to spend my last night on Earth here with you. I want you to have something to remember me by.” Shiro’s eyes shone with a mixture of desire and sadness, and Keith could feel Shiro’s hand tremble in his. 

“Shiro, if this is the last time, I want to have all of you tonight.” Keith whispered, his voice cracking slightly. 

“Keith… I love you.” Shiro whispered back, leaning in for a deeper kiss.

 

Shiro brushed aside a lock of Keith’s hair from his face. The nighttime glow suited Keith well, the light softly reflecting on his skin. The warmth of Keith’s skin on his, the steady rhythm of Keith’s heartbeat, the quiet sound of his slow breathing, Shiro began to wonder if there was anything better than this. And for the first time, he wished that tomorrow would never come. If only he could stay here with Keith, locked in this perfect moment for all time, instead of flying so far out into space. But it was too late now. He had worked too hard for too long to turn back. And it was only for two years. Two painfully long years, then he would be back on Earth. 

Maybe when he came back, Keith would still be waiting for him. Shiro knew he couldn’t ask Keith to put his life on hold for so long, but what if Keith did it himself? How many more of these peaceful nights would they enjoy? Would they grow old and gray together, living the rest of their lives with each other? They had so much time ahead of them, what harm could two years do?

Shiro’s phone buzzed nearby, alerting him that Matt was on his way to pick him up for the launch prep. Shiro gently freed himself from Keith’s embrace, gathering his clothes from the floor. Just two years. If he could just make it through these two years, everything would be fine. Shiro turned, placing a soft kiss on Keith’s cheek. 

“I promise I’ll come back to you. So please, wait for me.” He whispered, knowing Keith was fast asleep. The sound of Matt’s motor bike echoed outside as Shiro headed for the door. “Keith… I love you.” He murmured before quickly leaving, fighting his every urge to stay. The sound of the engine died away as Shiro rode off to the Garrison, leaving a cold, hollow silence. Keith felt his tears overflow, his body quivering as he held back sobs. Two years. It seemed like an eternity. Keith curled up tightly, sniffing what remained of Shiro’s scent in the sheets. But he had to come back. He promised. After all, Keith thought to himself, he hadn’t told Shiro he loved him yet.


End file.
